


Cozy Cabin

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Hester and Anadil, in the future, find some time for themselves and make the most of it (okay that sounds dirty but it’s not). Also, cameo of a few OCs from DMWT.





	Cozy Cabin

Today was a special day.

 

It wasn't a holiday or a birthday.

 

No, to anyone else it would be a normal day.

 

But to Hester and Anadil it was special.

 

Because every day they spent together was a special day.

 

Hilda and Amber were out of the house all day today with Dot, Kiko, and Dede and the two were alone for the first prolonged period of time in...

 

Well, a prolonged period of time as well.

 

They didn't do anything special, that is if you asked anyone else.

 

But to them, being together was enough.

 

They were sitting on the couch together, Anadil's head resting on Hester's lap while both of them read.

 

It was the albino that first broke the familiar silence that had fallen over them.

 

"Hester, did I ever tell you I love you?"

 

The tattooed witch looked down and raised an eyebrow.

 

They didn't say it often.

 

They weren't like Dot and Kiko that gave each other cutesy letters everyday that said how much they loved each other.

 

Hester and Anadil lived I love you.

 

From the way they raised the twins now to the way they had fought side by side during their fairytales.

 

I love you wasn't three words to them, it was a state of being.

 

A way of living that the two did constantly.

 

From the way Anadil got Hester's coffee every morning to the way Hester fed Anadil's rats.

 

They didn't say it often because they didn't need to.

 

"I think maybe once or twice," Hester mused with a smirk.

 

Anadil threw a pillow at her head, somehow still not sitting up from where she lounged in Hester's lap.

 

The tattooed witch snickered.

 

"I love you too, Ani."

 

Anadil raised a hand and beckoned Hester down with a finger.

 

Hester rolled her eyes and motioned for Anadil to move up.

 

Anadil rolled her eyes.

 

"I always have to lean down," Hester griped, but she was still smirking.

 

"No you don't! You always end up picking me up in front of everyone! It's embarrassing!" Anadil snapped in response, but she too was grinning.

 

This was a familiar, easy banter they always had.

 

Hester almost burst out laughing.

 

Yeah, she really enjoyed picking up Anadil suddenly because it always made her make an either embarrassing or indignant sound that Hester found adorable.

 

Also, it always made the albino blush whenever she did it in front of their friends.

 

"It gives me a crick in my neck, Ani."

 

Anadil scowled up and her.

 

Suddenly, her hands snapped up and she grabbed Hester around the neck, pulling her down forcefully to meet her lips.

 

Hester made a sound of muffled surprise, but sunk into the embrace.

 

Neither one of them noticed how much time had passed, even as the sun slowly sank, illuminating them in a rose-gold glow that seemed to surround them like a vibrant light portraying their eternal love.

 

Nothing distracted them except for the occasional need for air, though it was merely a distraction for the two.

 

The front door opened, but neither heard.

 

Hester and Anadil had occasionally been switching which leaned up or down, Hester sometimes wrapping her arms around her and lifting Anadil up until they were of the same height.

 

But then Anadil would reach a hand down and run her fingers gently across a particular part of Hester's stomach.

 

The only part where her wife was ticklish.

 

Hester would grunt and reluctantly laugh before losing her grip and causing Anadil to pull her back down.

 

As it was now, Hester was leaning down.

 

"EW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" a voice shouted.

 

Anadil jumped and tumbled off the couch, pulling Hester down with her.

 

The two laid there, a jumble of limbs, and looked at the intruder.

 

Hilda, Amber, Dede, Dot, and Kiko were standing just in the entry way and staring at them.

 

Predictably, Hilda had been the one to shout.

 

Hester didn't seem to care about her daughter's outburst and used Anadil's distractedness to roll over, plant herself right above Anadil.

 

She held herself up by her hands that were parallel to Anadil's shoulders.

 

She leaned down and kissed her again while Anadil grunted in surprise.

 

"I already had to watch Amber daydream about making out with Theresa all night! What did I do to deserve this?!" Hilda cried, throwing her hands up in the air as she stalked out of the room.

 

Amber blushed deeply and looked down at her feet before hurrying out after her sister, already screaming that she was definitely not daydreaming about kissing the heir of Camelot all day.

 

Dede laughed and glanced at Hester and Anadil.

 

"I don't know, they look pretty cute," Dede said as she followed her friends.

 

Kiko led Dot out of the living room and into the kitchen with a childish giggle and a whispered promise about something Hester and Anadil were doing.

 

But the two didn't notice any of this, too preoccupied with what they were doing.

 

Even in their daily routine, they still lived I love you.

 

Even if that ignoring their daughters for the time being to remind each other of that.


End file.
